Momiji's Fangirls
by Kurea14
Summary: Momiji has become the next popular Sohma. The new girl Yuumi is really shy but thats what Momiji likes about her. MomijiOC, YukiMochi and other romances in the future probably.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: 'Kay now, we ALL KNOW that I do not own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

Ever since Tohru had broken the curse Momiji Sohma had started paying attention to girls. They of course, had started to pay more attention to the fun loving boy as well, as he grew in maturity, and looks. Even though everyone knew he was a Sohma, he was never compared to Yuki, Kyo or Haru, because he was different. He had a sort of innocent look about him, but his eyes still held a hurt that wasn't normal for his age.

There was a Momiji fan club though. They called him Jiji, or sometimes Momo. Momiji, like Yuki had been, wasn't very fond of these fans… especially when they sang… the song…

Momiji shuddered and he rushed passed yet another groups of girls. Though he wasn't as popular with them as Yuki had been, there were still many girls who liked him… did freakish cheers when he passed… became obsessive… sent weird things to his locker…

Okay, so maybe he was almost as popular as Yuki had been.

Momiji liked being popular of course. He still had his outgoing personality, and an endless supply of lollypops. He was still rather fond of rabbits and bunnies, and he was famous for it too.

Momiji slid into his seat in class. He was tired of school. He wanted to go outside! Even though it was well into December, because of stupid global warming, it was just the right temperature out. He sat and started out the window wishing for winter break to begin. He couldn't wait one more day! It was going to be so long. It would stretch on endlessly. It would never. Ever. End.

He was going to diiiiie.

But then his best friends Riyi and Jason saved him.

"Yo man, watcha lookin at huh, huh?" Jason said rather hyperactively. He had moved from America two years ago and had become instant friends with Momiji for some reason. Just because he was cool like that.

Riyi sighed. "Jay didn't take his medicine today 'Momo'!"

"If you expect me to sympathize for you, you would be wise not to mock me."

"Yeah, well-"

"Take you seats everyone! NOW!" the teacher suddenly demanded. Everyone raced to their chairs and sat straight, vacant expressions pasted on. Ms.Issui was not a teacher to be messed with. Momiji was the only one who dared a quick smirk at Riyi before facing forward.

And the second to last day before winter break began.

* * *

"Hey Riyi, um, I was wondering if… Sorry…. I didn't realize… sorry…"

"Sorry for what? You're not interrupting anything! We're just having a debate over the flavors of lollypops, nothing life threatening!"

It was lunch time and Riyi, Jason, and Momiji sitting outside, waiting for the bell to ring. Actually, they were dreading for the bell to ring…

The girl Riyi was talking to looked at the ground. She had dark red hair and blue-green eyes, and she was blushing furiously, obviously very shy. Riyi rolled her eyes and got up, walking away with the girl.

"Who was that?" Momiji asked Jason.

"Dude, why do I know this, and you don't? That's Yuumi. She's been here only for like, ever. Remember that Nabe dude, and the weird Machi chick? Yeah, she's like their distant cousin. Really, why do you not know these things? Your cousins dating Machi for crying out loud!"

"I don't pay attention." Momiji mumbled.

"Yeah, 'cause you're too involved in your fiddling."

"Violin."

"What?"

"It's not a fiddle you idiot. All I did was ask who the freaking girl is." And Momji got up and left Jason alone.

"What did I do!?" he cried out. He knew Momiji was used to his behavior by now. And he had referred to the violin as a fiddle many times, just teasing his friend, as Riyi did by calling him Momo.

Jason looked over toward Riyi to see if she was done talking to Yuumi yet. Then he could question her about Momiji's screwy behavior. Then he noticed something.

"She's kinda cute…"

**

* * *

****Yeah, so I know this REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sucks. I'm just bored… and so yeah. Maybe I'll make it better later. Right now it's pointless. And stupid. -.- review anyways? **


	2. Chapter 2

**gasp I'm updating! I was never really clear on who the heck Momiji lived with I figured it would change anyways so yeah… I was just a bit vague about that in this chapter. And if anyone wants to figure out how old Momiji/Hatori would be if Kyo, Tohru and Yuki would out of school, feel free because it confuses me and I'm not a mad mathematician like some people…. Hmm rambling off the subject. Moving on. Enjoy!**

Momiji stomped in from school.

"Bad day?" asked Hatori.

"Don't ask." Said Momiji, not even bothering to find out why Hatori was at his house.

He went upstairs and threw his stuff on his bed and flopped down. He smiled. He liked being at home. Ever since Tohru had graduated, school wasn't fun anymore. Most days it was alright but on days like today it was terrible. Kyo liked to tease that Momiji was having mood swings and needed some chocolate until Tohru made him cut it out.

Momiji got off his bed and took his violin out starting to play, lost in the music.

--

"Momiji!! MOMIJI! You've got guests!"

Momiji jumped hearing the yells. He shook his head snapping out of it and hurriedly put away his violin snapping the case shut.

"Coming!" he yelled already to the tops of the stairs. He knew who it was anyway; no one visited him except Jason and Riyi. He was always the one visiting everyone else.

Riyi stood smiling a bit uneasily at the bottom of the stairs. Jason was staring at the ground. Momiji grabbed his windbreaker, noticing that he hadn't even changed out of his uniform yet while Riyi was wearing white pants and a small blue shirt and Jason had on his baggy pants with all the strange pockets and a red and black t-shirt.

"Come on guys." Momiji said. They rarely hung out _in_ his house him preferring they went outside.

As they walked out Riyi smiled more easily- Momiji didn't think she liked his house much, but Jason was still staring at the ground.

"Jason, are you actually THINKING?" Riyi asked him, faking shock.

Jason looked up. "Wha? Of course not. I mean… HEY!" Jason glared at Riyi and she laughed. Momiji rolled his eyes hoping that Jason knew he wasn't mad at him anymore.

"I actually was thinking," Jason said still glaring at Riyi, with her shiny black hair and easy smile… Jason stopped frowning looking confused and looked at Momiji to remember what he had been thinking about. Oh yeah! "I was think about you Momiji, you and Yuumi." Jason grinned evilly, immensely enjoying this.

Momiji shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. So…?" Momiji said, not quite understanding that Jason had been thinking about him and Yuumi _together_.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Duh, Momiji she's cute."

Momiji stopped and looked and Jason and Jason realized that Momiji looked a bit… jealous.

"No! Dude, not me! I'm talkin' about you! You and Yuumi! Did you notice the way you reacted earlier? Dude, you so like her, okay!? Gosh, you're dense man!"

**Okay, I'm sorry it's **_**REALLY**_** short but if people inspire me next time I promise it will be longer. ). 'Kay so review please!!! **


End file.
